Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata (Not to be confused with his DR2 and DR3 counterpart, Hajime Hinata) is an Ultimate participant of the Saisei Survival Game featured in ''Newly Despaired: Saisei''. with his antenna, of course. Hajime kept his talent hidden until roughly Chapter 4, revealing it to be the Ultimate Hope as he was the one who was chosen for the Izuru Kamukura project. History Reserve Course Originally, Hajime was one of the many people who payed an arm and a leg in order to get into Hope's Peak's Reserve Course, a school programme for those who aren't Ultimates. Before the Izuru Kamukura Project, he was talentless like most people. Izuru Kamukura Project Just like his Danganronpa 2 counterpart, Hajime went through the Izuru Kamukura project all the same. He was experimented on in an attempt to create artificial talent within the talentless, and this proved to be successful... but not without several drawbacks. Hajime's brain had been heavily modified, and his new emotionless appearance would be given the name Izuru Kamukura, after the founder of Hope's Peak Academy. Hajime made several nods to this project throughout the events of Saisei. Hope's Peak Killing Game Hajime was one of the 16 students trapped in Hope's Peak Academy alongside Chiaki Nanami and Junko Enoshima. Junko was revealed to be the mastermind behind the killing game, and since it failed drastically she disappeared, never to be seen again. But, before leaving, she wiped everyone's memories of the events of what happened except for Hajime, who was left with 'the despair of nobody knowing who you are and the time they spent with you'. First, But Not the Last Hajime first encountered the Stalker in the Saisei Survival Game with Chiaki Nanami and [[Haia Silver|''Haia Silver.]] This would be the first and definitely not the last time he would encounter him. During most other encounters, he would physically engage the Stalker in combat, protecting everyone else rather than saving himself. Farewell, Stalker(?) Later down the line, Hajime encountered the Stalker again with ''Ridley and Satsuki Iranami, and they all worked together to get the Stalker sucked into a water drain, causing his body to be ripped in half. While they all thought that this would be the last of him, they were absolutely wrong. The Jester's Game Hajime wasn't impressed with Simon Shi's sudden twist of trapping people in the Carnival Room. However, he was more surprised that the Stalker was none other than Simon's own brother, Jacques Shi. He watched as the group of students who were trapped played along with his games, including Haia being forced to kill Jacques. This wouldn't be the end of Simon's torment, as it would only begin at this stage. Simon also decided that since Jacques was dead, he would make the game more into a killing game, giving everyone a time-out motive, meaning that if someone doesn't kill in a couple of days, everyone dies. Chiaki's Fate Chiaki was inevitably killed, and this made Hajime furious as well as despairful. After witnessing this firsthand, Hajime was in horror. He didn't want to believe that the person he's tried to get to remember him and everything they've done together was dead before he could've gotten what he wanted. He was hopeless, and mad at himself. Eventually, he had overcome this and awaken the full potential of his talent, but it took a lot of encouragement to overcome it. Goodbye, Saisei Hajime was among the very few who managed to survive the Saisei Survival Game. He especially admired Ridley's sacrifice in order to dispose of Nightmare, and he's thankful to have met him. Even though he didn't want him to sacrifice himself, it was something that had to be done. He met up with Madoka and Mikan, and escaped the facility alongside the remaining survivors and some of the experimented children who weren't killed. Appearance Hajime Hinata is a young man who's at the very least in his early 20s. He has short and spiky brown hair with an antenna that moves in accordance to how he feels. He also has green eyes. He wears a white shirt with the emblem of his old high school on the hem. He also wears a green tie with the same emblem. He also wears black jeans and a pair of red and white sneakers. In his Izuru Kamukura state, his hair turns much longer and is black. His eyes are also now red, with a crosshair symbol. He no longer has his antenna in this state. In his awakened form, Hajime's hair turns white, and his eyes are the same red as Izuru's. This signifies how this state is the merge of both personalities, with a lightning-like aura enveloping him. Personality Hajime often appears to be cynical at first, but he's more realistic than anything. He tends to be quite sceptical, often worrying more than the other students are, however his worries are still logical. He's also quite smart, but is often annoyed at the thought of not being able to understand something or someone at all. He tends to be serious most of the time, but can play along with his classmates' jokes. However, he can be rude if he's annoyed enough, which is shown especially since he can have a short temper, even more so when he's tired or stressed. All in all, Hajime is still very thoughtful and caring about his fellow students. As Izuru, one might describe him as emotionless and nihilistic than anything. Often referring to things as boring or dull, as they don't interest him. If something manages to peak his curiosity, then he will often be vocal about it. Other than that, there's not much else to say about Izuru. Talent As the Ultimate Hope, he kept this title hidden from everyone else for the majority of the Survival Game. He revealed this talent during the later Chapters, to those who were remaining. He has heightened strength, speed, and reflexes to the point of being superhuman. He possesses many talents as the Ultimate Hope, but most notably things like the Ultimate Analyst. Note that he can only truly tap into these abilities in his awakened state. Relationships Mikan Tsumiki Hajime trusts Mikan as a friend, and was especially happy to see her at the end of Saisei. The two already knew each other from the events prior to Saisei, and she knows that Hajime understands her after everything they've been through. King Operating System Upon hearing from Kos that he had been waiting for a very long time for Mikan's return, he felt bad for him that he had been left there for so long. There wasn't much he could do in this situation, but he at the very least promised that he would bring Mikan to him someday if he's still out there. Saisei Survival Game Class: Chiaki Nanami Chiaki was the person that Hajime liked the most out of everyone. This was mainly due to the memories that he has about her and the time they spent together. Deep down, Hajime wanted to prove his worth to her and he even developed a crush towards her the more they spent time together in the killing game. Unfortunately, she had forgotten everything that she knew about him thanks to Junko, and in the end she was killed. This devastated Hajime, as he at least wanted to tell her how he felt before something like that happened. Ridley Whilst at first not getting along with Ridley that well due to his stubbornness, he started to relate to him more and more and wanted to help him overcome the burden that was Kogasa's death. He saw him as a good guy at heart, and even though he didn't do anything right in his life, he would do something right in the end. That something was the sacrifice he made to ensure Nightmare would be defeated. Lime Hajime found Lime to be rather odd at first, and somewhat annoying. The thing he found annoying about her the most is that most of the time he couldn't really connect with her, and he actually wanted to know more about her aside from the basics. He still considers her as a friend of sorts, mind you. Rachael Yumako Hajime sympathised with Rachael a lot, mainly due to them both being participants of a killing game before the Saisei Survival Game. He never judged her for her quirkiness either, and thought of her as a brave girl to have kept pushing onwards like he had. He hopes the best for her. Satsuki Iranami Whilst he never got much time to talk to her, Hajime found Satsuki to be a really nice person to talk to when he had the chance, and found that she was one of the people he understood better out of the rest. He found her especially helpful with cheering people up, as he thought that someone with a talent like hers would be able to do so at even the toughest of times. Hajime supports her like any of the surviving students. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Saisei Trivia * Hajime is the first canon character to have been played by Crashy. * Similarly, he is the first canon character to survive a game and be played by Crashy.